hetalia_oc_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reykjavik
(I Tsuki Art, the creator of this character has not relation with other Nordic OC. I have other oc's for the rest of the Nordic capitals.) Reykjavik (レイキャビク: Reikyabiku) Is a fan made Character in the World Series Hetalia: Axis Power Attributes Appearance Reykjavik has light blonde hair, describe of an "all nighter", as well as " a strange taste of music" and that it "spins like crazy". She wears a dark brown military jacket with a small extension on the bottom, white dress shirt with a red lose tie, light brown short pants, with knee high boots. She also has dark grey gloves. She is rarely seens with her sheepdog-like dog. The dogs name is Kusa. He is small and has a voice like Norway and Denmark Personality and Interest She appears relatively calm and quiet on the surface but deep down she is Hyper and Excited. Due to the invasion of WW2 from Great Britain she has been very close about her feelings, Her sister Oslo has been trying to help her. She thinks Oslo is planning something but shrug's it off. Oslo never force her to call her "Onechan". The Nordics are respectful and never force her to do anything. Out of the Nordics she is the 4th strongest and the 4th smallest. She loves Brennivin (type of icelandic beer), suna, spas, and her weapons a Scythe and ice skates. She looks mature on the outside but when she see's a suna she immediately drags Oslo inside, they enjoy some family bonding time. Relationship Denmark He part time raised her when she was very little but it was normally done by Oslo and Copenhagen. She never really thinks of him as annoying but he learned never to mess with her when she is farming. Iceland Her big brother and he looked after her when the worst comes by. She is the only person she calls "little bro" just to annoy him. She even likes to call him "little bro" when the Nordics are with him. It gets him flustered. Norway Someone who looks after with care without emotion. She says to Iceland "I love Big brother Norway he understands what I am talking about." to this Iceland ask Norway what she is saying and he explains to him that she has been train with him to channel her magic so she won't hurt Iceland or the Other Nordics. Finland Finland and her never really talked to each other since it is kinda awkward for them. Stockholm A mother figure to her and since she never got the chance to raise her up like Copenhagen she thought her something that she now loves to the death which is Ice skating. She is thankful for Stockholm to teach her ice skating since now that it is her hobbies along with Archery, skiing, and Handball Copenhagen A big sister to her and a loyal friend. She would train her to make sure she in top shape for any fight. One time she brought her out to sea on her Naval ship and Reykjavik got scared when the main guns fire since the coast guard ships do not have guns like those 8-inch destroyers has. Helsinki Helsinki and her are good friends since both of them grew up along the Viking trio. Helsinki taught her how to use a gun like a pistol. She is grateful for Helsinki's harsh training since it helped her during the time she was about to be kidnapped. Oslo A big sister to her and she never pressure her at any time of her life to do anything. She is a pretty chill on her sister skill, she always tell Reykjavik to keep on smiling durning war to put fear in their eyes. Reykjavik never understand what Oslo told her but she just shrug's it off. Trivia * She is not scared to get killed but instead she will go out her way to be in the front. * Names that Reykjavik was about to be name was Edel, Elba, Embla, Enita * Reykjavik is confirm to have Ice power, that is why she is not equip with powerful weapons. * Reykjavik almost slice Denmark's neck with her scythe that she use for farming. * She can see magical creature but never wants to except that she can be that crazy like Oslo.